


Old Flames

by AngoMcDango



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, HavocStangEye, Hawkstang, Multi, Royai - Freeform, spoilers for end of Brotherhood/Manga, war mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: "Your only order... is not to die!"(takes place Right before the Promised Day)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> asdfkl so i havent written a fic in literally like seven months but i was near the end of Brotherhood when I had this burning idea.... obviously things got better so I added all that junk too.
> 
> this is actually my first anime fic rip me

"Your only order... is not to die!"

  
  
The order from her superior reverberated down through Riza's very soul, the chill of the tunnel behind her moving into her bones. The area around the healed burn wounds on her back prickled with anticipation. The group of them saluted Captain Mustang, and started to walk deeper into the tunnel.

  
  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye." Mustang spoke strictly, but gently placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

  
  
"Yes, Sir?" Riza didn't turn to face him, but slowed her steps to match his.

 

“I wanted to ask,” His hand still cautiously caressing the curve of her shoulder. “When the Promised Day is over-”

 

“If.” She was quick to correct him, neutralizing his dreams.

 

“Riight. _When_ we all survive, I think you deserve to be taken out.”

 

“Sir?” Riza stopped in her tracks, waving her hand at the others who were in front, telling them to continue on.

 

“Show you the sights, you know. Have you see the best places in Central,” Roy didn’t falter his movements, moving his hand to the small of her back and pushing forward into the darkness. “Somewhere we can enjoy the peace, even for a minute.”

 

“I’m not sure how to respond, Sir.” Riza could feel the warmth of his hand on her back, a feeling she became used to many years ago.

 

“Respond when you wish. Just don’t forget my orders, Lieutenant.” He detached himself, leaving a swell of cold where they were once connected, and a swell in Riza Hawkeye’s heart as well.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------

  


_When we survive._

 

It was over. The Homunculi were all gone. Edward Elric had defeated their Father. Amestris was in chaos, but it was _saved._

 

By the most fortunate of outcomes, their group had all survived. They were never one to break orders, anyhow. Riza woke in a cold sweat in a hospital bed, horrific bloody deaths flooding her mind. An outpouring of grey, soulless creatures from every direction. A blinding flash of light. And Mus-

 

“Roy!” Riza scrambled to the bed next to hers, gripping tightly on the fabric of his worn shirt.

 

“Lieutenant!” Roy turned toward the direction of her voice. “I didn’t realize you were here.” His hands shuffled in his lap.

 

“Wh- I assume we’ve been here for hours, I just woke up, how are y-” Riza’s voice caught in her throat as their eyes met, recognizing the grey blur in his corneas. “Oh Roy…”

 

“Come now Riza, don’t cry on my behalf.” He went for her hand, missing it only twice. When their fingers met they both squeezed with conviction, words not needed to say what they were both thinking.

 

“You fool.” Riza laughed, fat tears streaming from her face. “You promised to take me out after this.”

 

“Tch. I suppose I did. What was it I said? _I’ll show you the sights?_ Hah. The irony.” A ball of tears welled up in the corner of his faded eyes.

 

“Well I suppose now I’ll be the one showing you around, huh, Roy.” Riza leaned into his shoulder, placing her head gently atop bandaged skin. He smelled like smoke and death, yet she knew she wasn’t faring any better. Riza ignored the held-back sniffle from her Captain and fell into an easy breathing pattern with him as her comfort.

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


Order continued on. Roy accepted and dove headfirst into his role as an Intermediary between Ishval and Amestris. He spent hours drilling Ishvalan trivia with Breda. He and Riza were together when they were alone, while they healed.

 

_“An old flame rekindled.”_ Roy’s subconscious provided to him one evening. _“Riza would laugh right in my face if I told her that.”_ He chuckled to himself, pressing an unseen kiss atop the asleep mess of blonde hair in his arms.

 

The next morning, after Dr. Marcoh had restored Jean’s legs and Roy’s eyesight, the first thing he did was kiss Riza Hawkeye. Nobody else gasped, or even pretended to be surprised. It’s not like it was ever obvious between the two of them, but it sure was inevitable. Mustang grasped her hand briefly before turning to salute the rest of his men. They all rolled their eyes, yet responded back with respect.

 

_Old flames indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> told you i was ot3 trash

**Alternate Ending Because I’m OT3 Trash:**

 

The first thing he did when he got his vision back from the Philosopher’s Stone and they were alone was kiss Riza Hawkeye and the newly-upright Jean Havoc. The two blondes laughed when he tried to kiss them at the same time, settling for the both of their lips on each corner of his mouth. His hands cupped each of their chins, and he flushed from the heat coming from his partners. 

 

“Well Captain, you promised to show us around. Where do you want to start?” Riza smiled at the two of them, her heart clenching with promise and hope. 

 

“Yeah c’mon Cap, I gotta stretch these legs again!” Havoc bubbled with laughter, gently bouncing on his toes. Their hands found each other, and even Roy’s eyes were smiling right at him.

 

“Somewhere quiet, just for the three of us. What do you say?”

 

“We haven’t broken your orders yet, Sir.” Riza beamed.

 

“Don’t plan on it anytime soon.” Jean responded as Roy planted a kiss on both their cheeks, again, like he wasn’t going to keep on kissing them for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

**Author's Note:**

> check out chapter 2 if you want some SICK OT3 action because Roy Mustang has two goddamn hands okay


End file.
